Typically, vacuum cleaners, especially those designed for household use, include a hose attachment and an assortment of associated tools and accessories, such as tubular wands and various nozzles and brushes with tubular necks. Because of their singular shapes, such tools create storage problems.
Wall-mountable, wire frame racks and storage devices are extremely popular with space conscious household consumers. These handy products can be mounted or hung on supports, e.g., walls and doors, in a variety of locations around the house, such as in kitchens, bathrooms, garages, utility rooms, basements and closets. Typically, units of this type are made from wire which is coated with vinyl or plastic, or which is plated, to provide a durable corrosion-free surface that protects both the items being stored and the support to which the organizer is mounted from being damaged, e.g., from mars and scratches. The vinyl or plastic coating may come in a variety of colors to enhance appearance and complement the needs of decorative conscious consumers. Such devices are usually designed to be quickly and easily fastened to, or mounted on, an appropriate support surface, such as a wall or door.
Although there are support-mountable storage devices marketed for storage of such vacuum cleaner accessories, e.g., tubular and irregular shaped tools and their associated wands and hoses, or similarly shaped articles, such storage devices do not adequately accommodate such articles. Such storage devices typically include a basket or container portion into which the various tools or articles are dumped and a hanger or hook portion from which a hose can be hung. The problem with such configurations is that the tools often do not fit within the container portion, or hang in a way that allows them to be knocked out of or otherwise fall from the storage device. In addition, such configurations do not accept wands and other elongated articles which are normally longer than the storage device is wide. These items are often just laid on top of the device, where they can easily fall off, since they are not properly retained in place.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a support mountable storage device or organizer for such household tools or articles which would adequately store and retain such articles, would be able to accommodate tubular and irregularly shaped articles, and would at the same time be nestable for efficient storage and shipping of the organizers prior to use and installation.